


Sketching Love

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!Kuroo, College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: The page was covered in random doodles of a figure doing multiple poses, and Tetsurou could easily identify that figure as Sawamura. They all were of Sawamura. He quickly shut his book, looking around his room, afraid someone was suddenly there to witness. What did this mean?





	Sketching Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the shitty title please lol.
> 
> This AU came to me in the wee hours of the morning, and I wasn't going to do anything with it, but thanks to some encouragement from some friends (Audriel, Kath and Noemee)... I couldn't help myself.

It was finally time for the much needed break between semesters, and Tetsurou had never been more thankful for it. The past semester had really kicked his butt, with the constant exams, pop quizzes, and lengthy labs. He’s always had an interest for art, sketching randomly at any dull moment, but recently he’s neglected his craft. Which makes what he’s about to do now a little hard.

 

He’s back home, visiting his mom, and since she’s at work, he thought he’d sit in his room and break out his old sketchbook. The weight of the pencil in his hand feels off, and the sound of the lead gliding against the paper seems foreign, but after a few quick doodles and random marking, Tetsurou’s felt a bit more comfortable.

 

As he goes about filling up his page, he’s not really thinking about what he exactly wants to sketch. It’s easier that way, to just let his mind wander, and as his brain subconsciously directs his hand movement. It’s not like he’s entirely spaced out, in fact, right now, his thoughts are on his university experience. Not the work, but more of the memories and connections he’s made. He’s spent a lot of time with Bokuto, whether that be wasting away in the school library, or catching up in the cafeteria. He’s even spent a bit of time with his ex-rival Sawamura, frequently getting coffee together or playing recreational sports together. Sawamura introduced him to soccer, and Tetsurou in turn tried to teach him about basketball, but Sawamura still had some animosities towards Karasuno’s basketball team, so Tetsurou settled on hitting the batting cages with him instead.

 

Tetsurou has no idea how much time has passed since he sat down to draw, but his mother was suddenly calling him to dinner, so he closed his sketchbook, keeping his pencil there to mark the page.

 

 

After dinner, Tetsurou returned to his room with a cup of water, fully intent on finishing up his sketches and calling it a day. He sat back at the desk, opening the page, and almost choked on his water as it finally registered what he’s spent his time sketching. The page was covered in random doodles of a figure doing multiple poses, and Tetsurou could easily identify that figure as Sawamura. They _all_ were of Sawamura. He quickly shut his book, looking around his room, afraid someone was suddenly there to witness. What did this mean?

 

Did he have a crush on Sawamura and his subconscious was trying to tell him that? Was it okay to even crush on Sawamura? Was that too risky to their new budding friendship? What if Sawamura found out about Tetsurou’s sketches? Would he think it was weird? Or would he be flattered? Yeah right, Sawamura would take one look at this page and then run back to Miyagi.

                         

Should Tetsurou just rip this page out, ball it up and toss it in the trash to never think of again? Or should he allow himself the indulgence of thinking about how nice it would be to date Sawamura? Instead, he opted to fall onto his bed, burying his face in the covers and thinking of how screwed he was.

 

 

Tetsurou was shocked out of his self-pitying by a simple text.

 

_From: Sawamura-kun_

_Are you home?_

 

Weird… Tetsurou swore Sawamura went home to Miyagi for break. So why would he care whether or not he was home?

 

_To: Sawamura-kun_

_Yeah…_

_Why?_

 

_From: Sawamura-kun_

_Open the door for me?_

 

Tetsurou tossed his phone onto his bed and scurried to the front door. “Sawamura?” He questioned, surprised to find Sawamura _actually_ at his front door.

“Sorry for stopping by uninvited.”

“It’s fine? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Miyagi!”

“I was, but I decided to come back early? Well, not entirely, I have a job interview tomorrow as a gym receptionist, so I came back today.” Sawamura explained.

“Oh…well come in.” Tetsurou invited, stepping aside to allow Sawamura to enter his home.

 

Sawamura removed his shoes, and shared some small talk with Tetsurou’s mom as they passed the living room on their way to Tetsurou’s bedroom. “You can have a seat wherever. Do you want something to drink?” Tetsurou asked, extending out an arm as a gesture to his humble abode.

“Water please.”

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

 

As Tetsurou grabbed a glass of water for Sawamura, a lot of things crossed his mind. Like one, Sawamura came back to town early, and he decided to spend that time visiting him instead of just resting up for his interview. Two, Sawamura looked really good in olive green t-shirts and black beanies. Thirdly, he left Sawamura alone in his room…with his sketchbook!

 

“I can explain!” Tetsurou called out as he barged back in his room, expecting the damage to be done.

“Explain what?” Sawamura questioned, reaching for the water. Tetsurou gave a quick survey of his room. Sawamura was sitting on the edge of his bed…and his sketchbook, which was still closed, was sitting on his desk. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… I am fine. Forget I said anything.” Tetsurou stated, taking a seat at his desk and turning his chair around to face Sawamura. He hoped that his position kept his sketchbook out of Sawamura’s view.

“Oh! Is this about your sketchbook?” Sawamura questioned, and Tetsurou’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. So much for that. “I did notice it, but I didn’t want to just snoop. Do you mind if I look through it?” Sawamura extended his hand again, reaching out for the book now. Tetsurou sighed, accepting his fate. “Don’t be embarrassed. If you’re not that good, I won’t laugh.”

“That’s not what I’m embarrassed about…” Tetsurou mumbled to himself.

 

As Sawamura turned each page of the book, Tetsurou felt his cheeks growing warmer and warmer. He started to mentally prepare himself for Sawamura’s rejection and the awkward ‘we’re just friends’ talk. Tetsurou felt that he could handle the rejection, after all, he just recently discovered his crush, so it’s not like he was in too deep. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sawamura’s compliment, “These are really good, Kuroo!”

“Thanks.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell—oh.”

Tetsurou stopped breathing, “Was…that a good oh? Or a bad one?”

“These are me?” Sawamura questioned, turning the book so Tetsurou could see all those sketches of Sawamura staring back at him. So, maybe he’s not as mentally prepared as he thought. At that moment, Tetsurou thought it would be best to just sit there, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. His cheeks started to turn red with each passing second.

“I…can explain? Maybe? Not really? I have no clue what to say.”

“Wow…the infamous provocation master at a loss for words?” Sawamura teased, though his cheeks were a similar shade to Tetsurou’s. Was that a good sign? “Did I spoil a gift?”

“No… I haven’t drawn anything in a while, and I spaced out.”

“…This is what you draw when you space out?”

“Look, I’ll get rid of them if it’s weird—”

“Weird? Kuroo, no. These are great, you did amazing! Really! I’m just confused on why me.”

“Well, you are quite a good muse, Sawamura.” Tetsurou admitted, and once those words were out of his mouth, he decided that the floor definitely looked a lot better than meeting Sawamura’s gaze.

“Kuroo? Do you like me?”

“Whoa, you’re being quite bold and blunt today. Hang out with Ushijima while you were home?” Tetsurou asked, trying to buy some time before answering the question. “I’m not sure how you want this conversation to go...”

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Sawamura asked, closing the sketchbook and fiddling with the binding. _He_ was avoiding Tetsurou’s gaze now, which was good because Tetsurou felt like he was going to vomit.

“Are you asking me on a date??”

“I’m trying to… you’re making it difficult.”

“So you’re not weirded out by my many sketches of you, and you’re instead asking _me_ on a date? What about your interview?”

“That’s in the morning… and even if you ‘spaced’ out like you said, you still spent time on those sketches. Of course, I’ll appreciate them.”

“I don’t deserve you, Sawamura.”

“You probably don’t…but I’d still like to get dinner with you tomorrow.”

"I feel like that was a dig that I did not deserve...but yeah... I'd like to get dinner with you."

 


End file.
